


A Cup Full of Stars

by Justanothersinger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Or not, anyway i dunno if i should continue this, have fun either way, its like one of em oneshot manga, its up to you i guess, or the one in which i get away with calling dan fairy boy, that im not even done with yet, yep its the spinoff to the fairy series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird things happening to him was the norm. Completely normal. </p><p>And then he'd accidentally walked into a witch's store. </p><p>AU with fairy dan, vague shiptease[?] and stars on the bedroom ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Full of Stars

A Cup Full Of Stars

A Phan fanfiction

 

 

Ok, so. 

It's happened again. How many times does this make it?

 

Weird things happening to him was the norm. Completely normal. 

Heck, it was weird for him to have a normal day. 

 

But this? Wasn't this a bit much? 

 

When he opens his eyes again, he's still half-submerged in the sea of quilts. 

Honestly, he doesn't even remember what happened until he realized how dark his room was. 

 

And the stars on his ceiling, glowing bright. 

No, not those fake plastic ones like he saw in stationary shops. Stars. 

 

 _Real_ stars. Like the ones he'd see in every night sky.

When he reaches up and touches one, it tingles along his skin slightly.

 

Definitely not normal. 

He can see the offender sitting on his bedside table. Right next to his little lion actually. 

Right on top of the thing that had caused the whole incident in the first place. 

 

How did all this happen again? 

 

Let's start back at the beginning. 

 

When exactly? A few days ago, one winter's morning in a thrift store. 

Not a very exciting start?

No, it's what he'd bought from there that lent such an interesting twist to the story. 

 

It wasn't even the only thing he'd bought. A small plastic bag's worth, full of little and probably-definitely unneeded things. 

The shop was normal, the cashier was a nice older lady who made small talk with him as she bagged his items. Because no-one visited them apparently. 

 

Oh. Come to think of it...she did mention something.

About the shop. The customers. It did sound weird now that he thought of it. 

 

She was complaining about how quiet it was. How she liked to see other people while she worked.

 

At one point, he'd asked her why she'd stayed.

 

"I don't think I could ever leave this shop. Even if I wanted to." She says wistfully, "It's like an old flame that you just can't tear away from. You know?" 

 

He didn't, so he shrugged. And she laughed. 

 

"A frank one, aren't you? A pretty good heart too." She says with a smile, "I wonder...you'll probably understand what I'm saying very soon." 

 

...

He ran into a witch, didn't he. That cheerful old lady was a witch and she probably cursed him for making fun of her,  _oh  g od-_

 

His thoughts run wild for a few more seconds and he falls back into the pillows with a soft  _thump._

No, no, no. Calm down. It's fine. It's...fine. 

Let's just continue. 

 

He'd gotten a weird but normal assortment of things, for the most part. Like stationary and stickers and god only knows what else. 

The only thing that really stood out was that mug. 

 

Painted a strangely glossy kind of black with white stars near the rim. It looked quite pretty, honestly. 

And even just holding it gave him a strange kind of...wariness?

Of course, he didn't know then he walked into a literal witch's shop. So he didn't pay attention to the fact he was literally getting the heebie jeebies from this little mug and decided to give it a test-run by pouring some tea at 12 in the afternoon and keep to his stereotypical image of Weird British Dude. 

 

And  _that_ was when things really got weird. 

 

 

"Are you awake?" Says the little fairy sitting on his mug.

"...Yeah." Phil says. for lack of a better response, "When did I fall asleep?" 

"You, uh, didn't exactly fall asleep. You kinda passed out actually." 

 

"Passed out?" Phil blinks, "Really?" 

"Yep." 

"You're not kidding?"

"Totally not kidding." 

 

Phil sits up again and squints at the fairy. He's sitting on the edge of the mug again, face balanced on his hands. 

 

"Did you do something?" 

"No, I didn't!" The fairy looks somewhat insulted now, "You're the one who's sick as a dog here!" 

  
"Really?"

"Really! Geez..." 

 

Phil looks at the stars, "What happened to my room?" 

"Don't you like them?" 

"I do. They're pretty." 

 

"Good."

"Good?" 

 

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" The fairy says simply. As Phil stares on, a small blob of light forms in his little hands. It sharpens, it glows. 

And he sees a star of the night sky. 

 

"You wished for a distraction. And I gave it to you." 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

It basically worked out like this. 

 

Phil had accidentally summoned the star fairy when he poured hot tea in the fairy mug. How did that work? The fairy muttered something about interdimensional travel. Didn't elaborate much on that. 

But the long and short of it was, he summoned a fairy and now he gets his wish granted. 

Wait, didn't he already get his wish granted?

 

"No, you didn't waste your wish." The fairy sighs. 

"!! C-can you read minds?!"

"No, you're just obvious." 

 

There are slight echoing pinging noises along the mug as the fairy starts kicking his legs against it. 

 

"So, uh, do I get a wish?" 

That gets the fairy to give him a strange look before bursting out laughing. 

"What?!"

 

"You have the weirdest look on your face right now!" The fairy says, between giggles, "Oh god, that's hilarious! Ha, I haven't laughed this much since I told the Monkey King he and his sister destroyed the universe with the power of high fives!"

"Huh?!"

"Sorry, sorry." The fairy says finally, after calming down somewhat, "And no, to answer your question. Actually, you're not even supposed to be getting your wish granted." 

 

"What, really?" 

"Yes, because this technically isn't a...what's the term...'wish-granting mug'." Said the fairy, stumbling over the words a bit, "And I'm not a mug fairy. I'm a space fairy. As you can clearly tell." 

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that. But wait, there's fairies for space?!" 

 

"There's fairies for literally everything. Even mugs, like I said before. We're tied with humans in literally every way possible, there's fairies for every single insignificant thing you do." 

"So then, why are you here?" 

  
"Why?" The fairy hops down onto the table and gestures to the mug, "Did you get this from a witch's shop or something?" 

 

 

"...Uh. Well. Maybe?" 

"Maybe?"

"Probably, make that a probably." 

 

"Ooookay. Anyway, it looks like a leftover dimension hopper. And you just so happened to pull me all the way from the other side of the world and into London." 

 

"Oh. Seriously?" 

"Mmhm. So I've probably lost my home, my territory and my pet unicorn all because you just happened to pour some kinda weird flower tea in that stupid thing." 

 

"You have a pet unicorn?" 

"No, I don't. I was being sarcastic." 

"Fairies can be sarcastic?" 

 

"Not normally, no. But if this was a normal situation I'd be talking in Old English, you'd be within a fairy's thrall, indebted in about 50 different ways and maybe murdered a man." 

 

"What?!" 

 

"Maybe. Usually we settle for pelting soccer balls at them." 

Phil is now significantly more freaked out than before. It definitely shows because the fairy sighs, "I'm not going to make you do anything, relax. You're freaked out as-is." 

 

 

"...Thanks, I guess." Phil says, "But what are you going to do now?" 

"I dunno. Probably look for a new home?"

 

"You're not going back?"

"As if the fairy-gods didn't hate me enough, this mug is a one-way portal thing. And its cache of magic drained out when it transported me all the way over here." 

 

"You have fairy-gods?"

"No, I'm being mildly sarcastic. Again." 

 

"Oh. So what do you do now?" 

"I'm not sure. Look for a new home, I guess. So, I'll get cracking on making that wish of yours come true, first."  

 

"What do you mean?" 

"I can't go until I do that." 

 

"Oh." Phil looks around the room, "I don't think I have a wish though."

"You sure about that?" 

 

The fairy looks somewhat grim when he says that. 

 

"Are you absolutely sure you don't have a wish?" 

 

For the first time since he spoke, the fairy's words seemed to actually have a weight behind them. 

 

And Phil speaks up again with only a bit of deliberation.

 

"No, I don't." 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He probably should tell him the whole truth. 

The human looked weirdly torn-up about the whole situation. 

 

 

"Stay here for a while. Or until I make up my mind." The human says. And when the fairy hesitates, the human adds quickly, "You can take a look around and make yourself comfortable." As if the fairy already hadn't while he'd been unconscious.

 

...He was bored stiff, what else was he supposed to do?

 

Anyway, he didn't exactly have a problem with the whole thing. 

 

It wasn't like he could go back there. Could he?

Even if the atmosphere of this flat was strangely off-putting. 

 

This feeling of emptiness. 

 

Loneliness. 

 

Black mixed with dull colors,  growing ever darker. 

 

 

"How much do you like space, exactly?" The fairy asks. 

"I really like it! I find it interesting!" The human replies, almost immediately. With not a little zest. Not sounding nearly as guarded as before. 

 

"Then, I guess I can stay here. Though, I don't really have a choice, even if you hated it."  

 

The human grins. For some reason, it makes the fairy uneasy. 

It doesn't match up. Does it?

To this overwhelming atmosphere. 

 

Oil paints mixed with water. And a spot of darkness. 

 

A picture that didn't fit. 

 

"...You're closer to that wish than you realize." 

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." The fairy says, "I'll just...go to sleep for a bit."

 

"Oh, ok! I think there's a box here somewhere I can give you. You can sleep in that!" 

"...No."

"I'll keep the lid open. And I'll give you a handkerchief to use as a blanket." The human says, clearly not paying attention. He runs out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

The fairy sighs. One of those air-headed types.

 

Perhaps that's why he can't sense it. 

That feeling of loneliness. Of otherwordly daydreams. 

 

So potent. Dangerously potent. 

 

How was he even alive? 

 

...Well, whatever the case, the fairy would need to get used to this. 

 

For better...

The stars on the ceiling flicker and die out, one by one. 

...or for worse. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration
> 
> One Me, Two Hearts: Divine Gate OP  
> Kami-sama no Iu Tori: Youjo-han Shinwa Taikai OP  
> Talking: Subete Ga F Ni Naru OP


End file.
